Forgetting You
by FreePandaHugs
Summary: "Idiota... caíste... solo eres otra a mi larga lista de conquistas" O eso pensaba. Me pregunto… ¿Quién era el idiota? "Perdóname Rin"
1. Prologo

**Forgetting You**

 **RinXLen**

 **Prologo**

-Prometo no volver a hacerlo… todo por ti.

"Idiota…."

-¿Enserio Len? ¿Lo prometes?

"Caíste…"

-Claro Rin…

"Solo eres otra a mi larga lista de conquistas"

" **O eso pensaba"**

-¡Len!- escuche su insoportable voz gritándome- ¡Espérame!

-Ah…-dije con ese frio tono de voz mío- Eres tu Rin…

-Len, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Enserio eres tonta si creíste que de verdad te quería… Ya no me interesas Hime-sama- dije haciendo una reverencia mirándola con mi estúpida sonrisa burlona, esa que te rompió el corazón. Todavía me arrepiento.

-Len…- esa cara tuya, no me hiso nada, mi corazón estaba tan congelado, que no sentí nada, ni siquiera sentí el dolor que tu mirada me causaba.

" **Me pregunto… ¿Quién era el idiota?"**

" **Perdóname Rin"**

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Después de años vuelvo con otra historia de Vocaloid, y como siempre, con mi pareja favorita de este fandom, aquí le traigo algo parecido a un RinxLen. Espero que les haya interesado, la verdad es la primera vez que escribo un prologo para cualquier historia así que….**

 **Bueno espero que les interese mi historia, y nos vemos en el capítulo 1.**

 **Muchos besotototototototototototes,**

 **De parte de Ani-chan**

† **yO** nO **eSTOY** Loca **†**

† **eS** sOLO **qUE** mI **rEALIDAD** eS **dIFERENTE** A **lA** tUYA **†**


	2. Capitulo 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **VOCALOID NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE**

-Len…- esa cara tuya, no me hiso nada, mi corazón estaba tan congelado, que no sentí nada, ni siquiera sentí el dolor que tu mirada me causaba.

-Adiós tarada…- dije saliendo de los pasillos del colegio, mientras igualmente salía de tu corazón.

" **Perdóname Rin"**

† **2 MESES DESPUÉS** **†**

-¡Len, amor, espérame!- grito la tonta de la semana. De nuevo, como se llamaba… era… ¿Miku? Eso….

-Querido, ¿queres venir hoy a mi casa? Mis padres no van a estar- dijo la (¿peliverde, quizá?) tratando de seducirme.

No pude evitar notar, lo diferente que era a ella. En cada chica con la que estuve después de ella, notaba algo. Algo que Ella tenía y las otras no. Note como Miku trataba de seducirme usando sus "encantos"… Ella no los necesitaba, solo usaba su cerebro, nunca creyó que todo eso fuera necesario.

"Deja de pensar en Rin idiota… ya la usaste, no la necesitas…"

-Claro… eh… Miku…-dije ¿sonriéndole, capaz?

-Bien, nos vemos entonces- dijo y salió dando pequeños saltitos. Rin hacia lo mismo cuando le decía esas dulces mentiras que la hacían feliz.

Caminaba distraído por lo largos pasillos del lugar cuando…

-¡Ahh!

-Mira por donde caminas idio…ta…- me quede atonito.

-Lo lamento, fue mi cul… pa… len… que coincidencia….- dijo monótonamente- ¿Y qué tal te va con las chicas? Supongo que todas están a tus pies ahora que estas "soltero" de nuevo ¿no?

-SI, supongo que si- dije levantándome y extendiéndole mi mano- Te ayu…-la aparto de un empujón y se levanto sola.

-No necesito tu ayuda idiota- dijo antes de darse la vuelta y dejarme viendo su cabello rubio. En ese momento no me di cuenta de cuánto extrañaría poderlo acariciar.

" **Soy un idota… lo sé…"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Perdóname Rin"**

 **Bueno, entonces, ya tengo toda la idea para esta historia. Y si, ya sé que acabo de subir el Prologo, pero no podía esperar para subir este :)**

 **Bueno, ¿les gusto? ¿Quieren tirarme cupcakecasos? ¿Besos? ¿Pegarme? ¿Dejarme un review? No sé, yo solo les doy una idea…**

 **Muchos besotototototototototototes,**

 **De parte de Ani-chan**

† **yO** nO **eSTOY** Loca **†**

† **eS** sOLO **qUE** mI **rEALIDAD** eS **dIFERENTE** A **lA** tUYA **†**


	3. Capitulo 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **VOCALOID NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE**

Empuje su mano de un empujón y me levante de un salto.

-No necesito tu ayuda idiota-dije dándome la vuelta para que no viera las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. Cuando ya estaba fuera de su vista, empecé a correr hacia la azotea.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hiciste eso Len? Yo… te quería…"

-¿Qué haces?-escuche que una voz decía justo cuando estaba por sentarme en la baranda del lugar, ¿capaz que para tirarme? ¿Quién sabe?

-¿Quién está ahí?-pregunte con voz temblando. Capaz que era otra de las admiradoras de Len que vino a decirme "por qué Len termino conmigo". Según todas ellas es porque se dio cuenta de que no era suficiente para él, que él merecía algo mejor. Que equivocadas que estaban.

-Kaito Shion… de último curso.

-Ah… lamento haberlo interrumpido Shion-senpai… yo solo… quería…

-¿Querías saltar? ¿Por qué querrías eso?

-¿Cómo… sabias…?

-¿Algo paso… para que quieras suicidarte?-pregunto el chico.

Baje la mirada mientras más lágrimas llegaban a mis ojos.

-Mi vida es una mierda… por eso…

-¿No quieres contarme?- dijo acercándose al barandal donde estaba.

-Acabo de conocerte, ¿cómo puedo confiar en vos?

-¡Tengo una idea! ¡Te invito un helado!

-Podrías ser un asesino serial o un pedófilo… aunque la verdad no me importa mucho que me pase… Vamos…

-¡Sí! ¡Helado!

† **~~†~~~~~†**

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto ¿Kaito?

-Rin… Rin Kagamine.

-Ah, me parece que oí hablar de vos, ¿una de las ex de Len Idiota-kun?

-Exacto…

-¿Por eso querías saltar hoy?

-No solo por eso, hay otras razones además de esa…

-¿Te importaría contármelas?

'Ah, ok, solo porque me invitaste un helado. La primera razón es, como dijiste, por ser una de las estúpidas que cayó a sus pies. Después de que me dejo, todas la chicas del instituto empezó a molestarme diciendo cosas como "Entiendo por qué Len te dejo" o "No eres nada más que cerebrito, a Len no le interesas", claro que eso también era mientras estaba con él, pero ahora es todo el tiempo.'

'La otra razón son mis "amigos". Después de que Len me rompiera en mil pedacitos como había querido, descubrí que todos los que se hacían llamar "mis amigos" solo eran unos interesados, por qué claro, estaba saliendo con el chico más popular del instituto, si eran mis amigos serian populares en dos segundos. Y la única amiga que tenia, la única que era verdadera… ella… tuvo un problema cardiaco, murió hace poco, creo que fue hace un mes… La extraño…'

'Y la última razón es por los problemas en mi casa. Mis padres están divorciados, así que siempre estoy yendo de un lugar al otro. Y la verdad, ninguno de los dos me quiere, solo me cuidan por obligación. Supongo que falta poco hasta que me pongan en adopción o me casen con alguien para beneficiarse a ellos mismos, pero ya no me importa, ya todos me usaron, ¿por qué no mis padres también?'

-Yo… lamento oír todo eso…

-Nunca entendí porque la gente se disculpa con alguien, cuando ni siquiera entienden por lo que el otro pasó…

-Te entiendo, a mí también me usaron… Hace un tiempo yo también tuve a alguien que me rompió el corazón. Miku Hatsune. Supongo que la conoces, todo el mundo lo hace. Ella también me uso, hace eso con todos, pero nunca nadie logro sacar la verdad de ella. Todos la tienen marcada como la "dulce, tierna e inocente Miku Hatsune". Me uso, solo para ser… conocida, supongo. Claro, era la novia del capitán del equipo de Baloncesto del instituto, todo el mundo la iba a conocer así. Igual que a vos, me uso para ser popular. Y después, cuando termino conmigo, dijo que yo había terminado con ella y que la había engañado con otra y toda esa farsa.

-También lo lamento…- dije- Supongo que somos casi iguales…- dije dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa-¿Crees que… podemos ser amigos…?

-Claro…- dijo Kaito sonriéndome.

Fue en ese momento que pensé que, quizá, solo quizá, las heridas de mi corazón podrían sanarse. Claro que dejarían marcas, pero creí que no dolerían tanto.

No si estaba con Kaito,

" **Que equivocada que estaba"**

" **Las heridas no sanan a menos que las vuelvas a abrir,**

 **Para curarlas desde donde está la causa principal"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Qué prefieren? ¿Cupcakecasos o reviews? :)**

 **Ahora los agradecimientos…**

 **¡Por reviewsitos locos!**

 **-Himai325: ¡Gracias! ¡Ya lo sabía! Nah, joda**

 **-Guest: Ya tengo el plan listo Guest-san Solo tengo que ponerlo en práctica… Jejejejeje….**

 **-DeiUchiha: Obvio que la voy a seguir, es una idea que tengo hace un tiempo, solo tengo que escribirla.**

 **Muchos besotototototototototototes,**

 **De parte de Ani-chan**

† **yO** nO **eSTOY** Loca **†**

† **eS** sOLO **qUE** mI **rEALIDAD** eS **dIFERENTE** A **lA** tUYA **†**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Forgetting you**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **VOCALOID NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE**

El tiempo paso y ambos siguieron con sus vidas. Rin se fue acercando más a Kaito, engañándose a sí misma diciendo que lo amaba.

Len… bueno… Len quedo atrapado en las garras de Miku. Ya todo el instituto sabía que el playboy Len Kagamine tenía novia y ya nadie le prestaba atención… porque bueno… algunas ya sabían cómo era Miku… Aunque Rin no estaba incluida en ese "algunas"…

-Mierda…- susurro la rubia recogiendo los libros que se le habían caído.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto una chica acercándose a Rin.

-Si por favor- pidió y amabas se arrodillaron para recogerlos- ¿Sos nueva? Nunca te vi por aquí…

-Ah, no. Vengo aquí desde que soy pequeña- dijo sonriéndole.

-¡Ay! Lo lamento, soy muy distraída… jejeje- dijo rascándose la nuca.

-No importa- dijo la chica riendo un poco- Soy Miku Hatsune- termino extendiendo su mano.

-Rin Kagamine… en serio, lo lamento… Yo entre a principio de este año, todavía no conozco a todos.

-¡Tranquila! Te puedo presentar a mis amigos si quieres, ¡seria un placer que estuvieras con nosotros!-exclamo la peliverde.

-Me encantaría Miku-san…

-¡Llámame Miku!-dijo sonriéndole con una radiante sonrisa.

Y así comenzó una amistad que algunos consideraban verdadera, otros creían lo contrario. Pero todos concordaban en algo, esas dos, a partir de ese día, nunca se separaron

† **~~†~~~~~†**

Las dos amigas pronto descubrieron que compartían unas cuantas clases, entre ellas Música.

Un día la profesora le pidió que hicieran un trabajo de a dos y las dos amigas, ¿cómo no?, pronto se juntaron.

-¡Rin! ¿Somos juntas?- dijo casi gritando Miku

-Claro- respondió sonriente la rubia.

-¡Miku!- se escucho que alguien gritaba

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo la chica girándose para ver al chico que tenia detrás.

-¿Queres ser conmigo?- pregunto un rubio muy similar a Rin.

-Lo lamento amor, pero ya soy con Rin.

-¿Rin?- pregunto el chico, un poco confundido.

-¡Ah! Cierto, me olvide de contarte. Ella es Rin, mi nueva amiga- dijo haciéndose a un lado para que ambos se vieran,

-Rin…-empezó el chico pero pronto fue interrumpido.

-Len… tanto tiempo…-dijo con odio la rubia- ¿Y qué tal te va? ¿Cuántas chicas fueron después de mí?

-Rin… yo…

-Vámonos Miku, hoy no estoy de humor para hablar con nadie- dijo llevándose a su amiga lejos del chico.

-Rin…- se quedo mirando como ambas salían del salón y sintió como su corazón se achicaba.

-¿Len?-pregunto un peliazul acercándose-¿Somos juntos?

-Claro Kaito…-dijo monótonamente.

-¿Te pasa algo Len?

-No, nada… vamos…

" _ **Te extraño Rin…"**_

" **Que pena… yo ya te supere…"**

" **Si claro…"**

 **¡Holiwis! Discúlpenme por no haber subido pero estoy con los trimestrales finales, así que después voy a tener todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir porque ya van a ser vacaciones. ¡Qué hermosos!**

 **Y… les gusto ¿Cupcakecaso o review? ¿Qué eligen?**

 **Agradeciminetos~**

 **¡Por reviewsitos locos!**

 **Amy Salas: ¡Gracias Amy-oneechan! (¿Te importa que te llame así?** ^^) **Voy a seguir escribiéndola para que Onee-chan (si no te molesta) este feliz!**

 **SarEma29: ¡Ya sé! Pobre Rin T-T Pero tranquila, dentro de poco el pobrecito va a ser Len… jejejeje *RISA MALEVOLA***

 **DeiUchiha: ¡Kaito salvaje! ¡Yey! Bueno y quizá cause el dolor en su mejor amigo *cough cough* Len *cough cough***

 **Por Followear y Favoritear:**

 **Amy Salas**

 **Kuro-Neko-Angel**

 **ShadoShiro**

 **Muchos besotototototototototototes,**

 **De parte de Ani-chan**

† **yO** nO **eSTOY** Loca **†**

† **eS** sOLO **qUE** mI **rEALIDAD** eS **dIFERENTE** A **lA** tUYA **†**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Forgetting you**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **VOCALOID NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE**

 **NI TAMPOCO LA CANCION QUE APARECE EN ESTE CAPITULO, ESO LE PERTENECE A BETH CROWLEY (SE LLAMA "NOTHING LEFT")**

 **~Dos semanas después~**

-Bueno chicos- dijo la profesora- Es hora de presentar sus canciones. ¿Quién pasara primero?

-Nosotras profesora-dijo cierta peliverde levantándose de su asiento.

-Bueno, pasen señoritas.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al frente de la clase y Miku agarro la guitarra y Rin el bajo.

 **I remember that night clear as day**

 **Feeling helpless as you walked away**

 **Wish I could rewrite history**

 **To a story where you stay with me**

Empezó a cantar la rubia, ganándose los oídos de todos, especialmente de cierto playboy que se encontraba en la sala. Rin no movía sus ojos del chico, diciéndole algo con la mirada, algo que el chico entendió perfectamente.

† **Flashback † (N/A: La † va a indicar flashbacks. Van a ser todos desde el punto de vista de Rin)**

 _-¡Len! ¡Espérame!- le grite para que se diera vuelta._

 _-Ah… Eres tu Rin…- dijo con un tono monótono, como si no le importara._

 _-Len, ¿Qué te pasa?_

 _-Enserio eres tonta si creíste que de verdad te quería… Ya no me interesas Hime-sama- dijo haciendo una reverencia mirándome con una sonrisa que se burlaba de mi… Ya sabía que seguía, y eso… me rompió lo que quedaba de mi corazón._

 _-Len…- dije y me eche en el piso a llorar._

 _-Adiós tarada…-terminaste y seguiste con tu camino._

†† **(N/A: Dos † significan que se termino el flashback)**

 **Forever's what I promised you**

 **But forever's ment for liers and fools**

 **A check mark on my lessons learned**

 **That you don't always get what you deserve**

†

 _-Siempre- dije sonriéndote._

 _-Por siempre y más- dijiste antes de besarme._

" _Me sentí tan… segura… en ese momento; que pena que no sabía que ese "Siempre" solo el algo para los mentirosos. Después de todo, uno no siempre tiene lo que se merece, eso lo aprendí hace bastante"_

††

 **Standing in the wreckage I can tell**

 **There's nothing left**

 **And I don't believe you when you said**

 **You tried your best**

 **You barely glance back at the damage in your way**

 **You may never care that I'm the one**

 **You could have saved**

 **(N/A: Esto es después de la clase)**

-Rin…

-¿Qué queres Len?

-Esa canción…-empezaste.

-Sí, decía lo que siento… o al menos lo que sentía: Dudo que pueda seguir sintiendo algo, después de todo… rompiste lo que quedaba de mi corazón.

-Rin, de verdad trate de hacer lo mejor por ti…

-Sí, la mejor actuación, eso seguro-dijo volteándome para mirarte a la cara.

-Rin, yo…

-Sabias lo que me había pasado Len, y ni siquiera sentiste pena por mí para decirme "Aléjate de mi, te estoy haciendo lo mismo que te hiso tu ex novio"

-Sabes que yo no quería lastimarte…

-Si claro… nunca te importo el hecho de que pudiste haber salvado lo que quedaba de mi corazón…- dije y me di la vuelta para seguir con mi camino, mientras esa traicioneras gotas caían por mi cara.

" **De verdad te amo Rin"**

" **Y yo soy sorda Len, no trates de cambiar lo que hiciste"**

 **Entonces… Hola… ¿Qué hay de su vida?**

 **Discúlpenme por no haber subido antes pero… estoy con un pequeño bloqueo con esta historia porque… no sé cómo continuarla… así que voy a subir cada tanto los capítulos. Así que espero que este capítulo lo compense.**

 **¿Cupcakeaso? ¿Review? ¿Favorite? ¿Follow? ¿Abandono?**

 **Nos vemos mi "Panditas Apapachables" (¿Les gusta el titulo? ¿A que si?)**

 **NOTA EXTRA: RIN ANTES TENÍA UN NOVIO (EN SU OTRA ESCUELA) QUE TAMBIÉN ERA UN PLAYBOY COMO LEN… POBRECITA… -_-**

† **yO** nO **eSTOY** Loca **†**

† **eS** sOLO **qUE** mI **rEALIDAD** eS **dIFERENTE** A **lA** tUYA **†**


End file.
